Aún somos amigos, ¿no?
by Miss Curie
Summary: —Aún somos amigos, ¿no? Marlene se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. —No lo sé, Sirius.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_Aún somos amigos, ¿no?_

* * *

La sangre le hervía por dentro, y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca ante lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Ya no eran nada, así que no había motivo para que se sintiera de esa manera. No había motivos para sentir como los celos la consumían por dentro, si ya no estaban juntos. ¿Verdad?

—Idiota—masculló, apartando la vista de ellos dos y volviendo a las páginas del libro de Pociones.

Leía las palabras, pero no las retenía; releía la misma oración una y otra vez, pero su cerebro se encontraba centrado en otro lado. Y eso la molestaba aún más.

—Maldito Black—cerró el libro con fuerza, provocando que un estudiante de primer año que se encontraba sentado en su misma mesa se sobresaltara por el ruido.

Le dio una sonrisa a medias pidiéndole disculpas y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, tomando sus cosas en los brazos y caminando hacia la entrada. No podía seguir estudiando en la biblioteca, no si se encontraba Sirius Black. Lo que Marlene no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto, si hacía ya tres meses que habían cortado relación alguna. Ambos habían dejado en claro que podían hacer lo que querían. Marlene no entendía ese arrebato repentino.

Pasó rápido por la mesa en la que estaba Sirius con esa estudiante de Ravenclaw; estaban sentados muy juntos, para su disgusto. Podía apostar que no se encontraban estudiando; conocía muy bien a Black y a sus intenciones.

Salió de la biblioteca, emprendiendo el camino hacia la Sala Común; rogaba que se encontrara vacía, sin tanta gente que estuviera revoloteando por el lugar, porque no se encontraba de humor para soportar multitudes. Y menos a todas las parejas que, misteriosamente, habían aparecido en la casa. Era como si el universo se hubiera conspirado en su contra.

Como si Morgana hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba vacía, algo raro que ocurriese; solamente había algunos alumnos de los primeros años, rodeados de pilas de libros, metidos en sus estudios. Rápidamente reparó en el porqué: a través de la ventana se podía ver un hermoso día de principios de primavera.

Se sentó en una mesa libre, dejando sus cosas esparcidas sobre ésta y volviendo a tomar el libro de Pociones en donde lo había dejado en la biblioteca.

—_Es importante tener cuidado cuando se maneja dicho componente al momento de agregarlo a la poción que se esté realizando, ya que con una sola pizca en exceso puede causar efectos no deseados en el momento de la ingesta de dicha poción_—sus labios iban repitiendo cada palabra del texto a medida que leía y escribía en el pergamino.

Se detuvo en esa frase porque ya había llegado al final del pergamino; frunciendo el ceño, apartó los libros y mochila buscando uno limpio y nuevo, pero no encontró. Con un bufido, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres; sabía que Lily guardaba unas provisiones de pergamino en su baúl. Luego le diría y le daría las gracias al mismo tiempo. Y si no aceptaba sus disculpas, le compraría su chocolate favorito en la próxima salida al pueblo. Con eso no había manera de la que la pelirroja estuviera enojada con ella; era su debilidad.

Con los pergaminos suficientes en mano, bajó por las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el anteúltimo escalón; una cabellera negra se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas, dándole la espalda a las escaleras que iban a los dormitorios. Frunció el ceño porque tenía la leve, por no decir la completa sospecha, de que sabía de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué quieres, Black? —con un golpe seco, dejó caer los papeles en la mesa, asustando a Sirius y sacándolo de su mente.

—¡Por Merlín, mujer! —la observó acusatorio mientras que se acomodaba en la silla nuevamente ya que se había resbalado de ésta—. Casi muero de un infarto.

—Harías mi vida más sencilla—mascullo para sí misma al tiempo que recordaba la escena que había presenciado en la biblioteca y se sentaba en la otra silla vacía.

Sirius fingió que no había escuchado aquel comentario, aunque por dentro sabía lo que Marlene estaba pensando y se repetía una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido.

El silencio se instaló en la mesa y eso sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, aunque ninguno lo rompía; Marlene trataba de continuar con la redacción del informe, fingiendo olímpicamente que no sentía la mirada gris de Sirius clavada en ella y ocultando el nerviosismo y ansiedad que ésta le provocaba. Sirius la observaba sabiendo que la tranquilidad que proyectaba la chica era solo aparente, esperando el momento en el que se decidiera a soltar palabra alguna.

—¿Vas a pasar todo el rato mirándome?

—Ven conmigo a la salida del sábado a Hogsmeade.

Marlene se tensó y miró a Sirius sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó con la sorpresa y la incredulidad escurriendo de sus palabras.

Sirius apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se inclinó; instintivamente, la muchacha se alejó.

—Ven conmigo a la salida del sábado a Hogsmeade—repitió.

—¿Y por qué tendría que ir contigo?

Sirius se mordió el labio para evitar que las palabras que realmente quería decir se escaparan de su boca.

_Porque eres la mujer que pone patas para arriba mi mundo, pero soy tan idiota que la vivo cagando_, pensó mientras que miraba como la chica suspiraba.

—Ya no somos nada, Sirius—era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, desde hacía meses; eso fue como una caricia en el alma de Sirius.

—Aún somos amigos, ¿no?

Marlene se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. —No lo sé, Sirius.

Y sin dejar que el muchacho pudiera seguir insistiendo, tomó sus cosas y subió al dormitorio de las chicas.

Luego de entrar en el dormitorio, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en los pies de su cama y dejó escapar un sollozo. No sabía que le dolía más: si la situación en la biblioteca o aquella última pregunta que le había hecho, la cual iba acompañada de más de una; había miedo, incertidumbre, dolor, necesidad y, aunque no quería admitirlo, amor. Aquello había roto aún más el corazón de la chica.

Las lágrimas bajaban sin detenerse, y otro sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios; volvía a llorar por Black, cuando se había prometido que no iba a derramar ninguna otra lágrima más. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, esperando que ninguna de sus amigas las viera en ese estado.

Sintió que unos brazos la tomaban y la rodeaban, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de aquella persona; intentó apartarse cuando reconoció que se trataba de Sirius.

—No te vayas, por favor—algo en el tono que había empleado Sirius hizo que se quedara quieta en su lugar y dejara de tratar de zafarse de su agarre.

Levantó la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y algo dentro de ella volvió a romperse.

—No me dejes, Marlene—sus ojos estaban cristalizados, claramente conteniendo las lágrimas—. No tú también.

Siendo más fuerte que ella, llevó su mano al rostro de Sirius, quien cerró los ojos ante el suave tacto de ella contra su mejilla.

—Estoy volviéndome loco—continuó hablando sin abrir los ojos—. Primero tú y ahora Reg.

Marlene se tensó ante el nombre del hermano de Sirius.

—¿Qué pasó con Regulus?

Tardó en darle una respuesta; primero tomó la mano que estaba en su rostro y entrelazó los dedos y después la observó.

—Se está por unir a Voldemort. Viva mi hermano—una mueca apareció en su rostro—. El hijo modelo. Y tengo miedo por él, porque estoy completamente seguro que no se está uniendo por decisión propia; todo eso es la influencia de mi querida madre—un rencor profundo tiñó aquellas últimas palabras.

Marlene le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Me siento impotente, porque no puedo hacer nada por mi hermano. No soy bienvenido en aquella casa, no más—susurró.

Marlene sabía lo que había ocurrido aquel verano, él mismo se lo había contado una noche en la que ambos se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía, sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Había sido duro ver el rostro de Sirius iba cambiando a medida que le contaba lo que había pasado, a pesar de que él no la había estado mirando fijo, sino que mantuvo todo el tiempo la mirada en las estrellas.

—Seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo—logró decir Marlene a través del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Sirius negó con la cabeza; mechones de cabello negro cayeron sobre su frente. —No hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo perdí, y no quiero perderte a ti también.

Sabía que decía la verdad; podía ver por debajo de aquella fachada que le mostraba a todo el mundo. Era de las pocas personas a las cuales Sirius podía mostrarse tal como era.

—No me iré a ningún lado, Sirius—le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se acercaba y depositaba un casto beso en su boca.

Sirius sonrió en respuesta.

—Entonces vendrás conmigo a Hogsmead, ¿verdad?

Marlene negó con la cabeza divertida pero asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Son mi OTP de siempre, junto a JamesxLily. **


End file.
